


Glad to be Alive

by Eissa



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Masturbation, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eissa/pseuds/Eissa
Summary: in the sun by the creek





	Glad to be Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyPezzola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyPezzola/gifts).



> full resolution: https://k.nickpic.host/vB2WMQ.jpg

Even though it was barely mid-afternoon, Lace decided to indulge in a stop for a swim.  The roads and countryside still weren't perfectly safe, but the bears and bandits and scraggly remains of Corepheus' forces had been thinned enough for a canny scout to feel fairly secure this close to civilization.  Besides, this was her very favorite pool and the sun was delightful.  She'd gotten the scar on her shoulder here, years ago when the Inquisition was scraping for recruits and her understaffed patrol walked into a group people with swords who decided they weren't interested in sharing.  Just a faint ridge on her shoulder blade now.  

 


End file.
